When fate strikes back
by XDLittleMuffinXD
Summary: Ater 2 years,Molly finds out that jordan has been replaced,and isn't avatar anymore.She returnes to Oban,where she will participate in another competition.She will met her old friends, and new enemies.Aikkaxmollyxjordan i haven't picked a couple yet.
1. Chapter 1

**When fate strikes back**

After she had won the race, and Jordan gave his life to save her, Molly now named Eva Wei, became depressed. Not only that she lost the chance of bringing her mother back, but also she had lost her best friends. One became Avatar instead of her, and the other, referring to Aikka, was from a faraway planet. Life really sucked.

The peace was once again restored in the galaxy, the crogs and Kanalleto being defeated.

The now 17 years old girl was sitting crosslegged on the porch of her, and Don Wei's house. She closed her eyes letting the wind caress her face, and ruffle her now longer hair. In the past two years, she became a beautiful young girl. her hair was now reaching past her shoulders and was the same dark-red color. Footsteps were heard behind her, so the girl turned around, seeing her father, who was sitting next to her. Aftar an awkward silence, he speaked.

"Eva...I received news from Oban." The girl' s eyes widened, her head turningso she she was facing her father. Don saw the curiosity writen all over her face. After receiving a small nodfrom Eva, he continued.

"I heard that they picked up a new Avatar, who offered himself wilingly. One more...how to put this...One more experienced. Do you understand this?" She slightly nodded, still dazed and shocked.

"Oh...my..God...So Jordan is normal again?"

"Yes. But I didn' t finish. There will be another race, and this time, the Avatar will really fulfil the winner' s deepest wish."

"The winner' s...deepest...wish...Dad, I want to participate. I could win, and this is the perfect oportunity to bring Jordan back on earth."

"Eva...you could get hurt. I don' t want to lose you like your mother. I don't know." A groan escaped her lips, as she began pouting.

"But dad, that' s the main idea. I can bring mom back if I win. Please daddy, please."

She began hugging her dad, while making puppy dog eyes. After a moment of silence, Don finally speaked.

"All right Eva. But be careful. I' ll call Stan, Koji and Rick so they could come with us. Go pack your bags."

"Thanks dad! Thanks! You' re great." She kissed Don on the cheek, hugged him one more time and began running to the house. Stopping abruptly, she turned around and asked him one more question.

"Dad...when are we leaving?"

"Today.So hurry up." He smiled when he saw Eva getting overly-excited. With one last look after her and a long sigh, he got up, so he could make the arrangements.

**Chappy one---The reunion. Imprisoned in a cave**

The ship finally landed in Oban after a long journey. They managed to invite the rest fo the team, Stan, Koji and Rick. With a scream of joy, Eva jumped from the ship landing on the soft ground with a loud 'thud'. She began to play and enjoy herself, jumping and running, not noticing the two boys watching her intently. On Oban was winter, but despite the weather, the girl was dressed in a simple, black miniskirt with little, red chains hanging from it, a red shirt with a panda drawed on the back, with black boots that reached her knees. From the ship also came out a worried looking Don, who was trying to catch a running Eva,trying to give her a warm jacket.

"Eva! Come back here in this instant and take this jacket, or else you' ll catch a cold."

"Come on dad, don' t spoil my fun. Besides...It ain' t that cold."

"Eva! Take this right now." With a sigh the girl took the offending object, in this case the jacket, warming her considerably. She was gently pushed by the shoulders in front of the amused boys. With another, rather girlie scream,she jumped and hugged both of the boys, causing small blushes on their faces.

"Oh my god!! Aikka, Jordan. Wow...you' ve grown...quite well..." She said looking at them, both of her cheeks flushed.

"As for you, Molly.You look stunning." Said Aikka.

"Beautiful." Added Jordan, the two teens examining her every details.Her face was slightly matured, her hair dangling on her back. The boys also noticed the perfect curves that she had developed in the last two years.Noticing their stares, the girl began blushing crimson.

"T-Thanks...oh Jordan.I am s sorry for all this crap about becoming Avatar for saving me, but I feel so happy right nowknowing that you are normal again and Aikka I missed you and..." She began speaking very fast. Stopping, she noticed that she had been blabbing and looked at her feet as they appeared to be very interesting at that time.

"Molly. Calm down." Responded Jordan chuckling.

"Princess, I hope you won' t mind us calling you Molly, even if your name is Eva.Oh and...I missed you too Princess." Added Aikka kissing lightly her hand, causing the girl to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Oh...not at all."

Seeing the display of afection between the two, Jordan started fumming silently.He still didn' t accepted the prince' s presence, and he still loved the girl. From the looks of the things, Aikka probably loved Molly too. Without thinking he grabed Molly' s hand and began dragging her after him.

"Don Wei, we' re taking Molly for a walk. We' ll come back later. Probably in a few hours."

"Aikka! Come with us. Jordan, where are we going?" She asked looking at their entwined hands.

"Okay princess. But where exactly are we going? I mean, a storm could start and..."

"Shut it Prince. Let's just hang around for old times sake. Plus the fact that the races will begin in a couple of days. let's just enjoy de remained free time." he said laughing trying to avoid tree branches.

After walking what seemed like hours, they stopped admiring the beauty of the nature covered in snow. The trees were white,the ground was also white, and snowflakes were falling from the sky. A cold wind began, causing the snow to fall from the tree branches.

"This is so beautiful. It' s snowing, it' s winter, the competition will begin in a few days, and we're together again. Isn' t it great?"

"Yeah Molly. It is. It is." Responded Jordan looking at the playing girl.

"Listen. It's getting kind of cold, and a storm is begining. I think we should go back. If we'll be caught in the storm..it wouldn't be good." Said Aikka sounding worried.

"No. You listen to me Prince."Jordan started impatiently but stopped when Molly joined the conversation.

"Don't you two dare to start a fight. Got it? It **is **cold so let's get back. I' m starting to freeze here.jordan, where are we?"

"Well...umm...don' t worry, we' re not lost." With a piercing glare directed to Jordan, from Molly, he continued with a sigh."Okay...so we **are **lost.But we'll find a way to get out of here. Come on." The trio started to walk, in front Jordan and Aikka, and in the back trailing closely, Molly.

After two hours, the storm was ragging violently. The wind was hitting the teens like knifes, makim there desperatly trying to cover. Molly being dressed only in a skirt with a jacket was the most affected. They came to a stop, when they found a cave. Entering, they looked at each other worried expresions on their faces.

Guys...I-I t-th-think we should rest for a bit." Said Molly shivering uncontrolably and bracing herself from the cold. Aikka came next to her and gave her his jacket, which she declined.

"No thank you.Yo need it too..."

"Princess, I insist. You' re very thin dressed and you're very cold."

"No. I' m stubborn so give up, won' t ' cha ." She said giving Aikka a wink.

"Molly, Aikka stop it. Molly you should take my or prince's jacket, or you' ll get sick. And I' m sorry we' re in this situation because of me."Said Jordan groaning and sitting on the cold, concrete floor of the cave.

"I don' t need it. Really.I guess we' ll be staying here this night." Molly seated herself next to Jordan, bringing her knees next to her chest, trying to keep warm unsucesfully. Noticing her shivering form, Jordan put his larger jacket on her. She tried to shrug it off, but Jordan was holdin it on her sternly, yet gently.

"_Really_? Molly , stop being so hard, and accept it. You're shivering and freezing."

"O-o-kay. Thanks." With a sigh and one last smile she drifted into a peaceful sleep, leaving the two boys staring at her.

"Do you think we' ll get away from here?" Asked Aikka seating himself next to the girl.

"Well prince...we should get away from this.For _her_ sake." He answered pointing to the sleeping girl.

"Yes...for her. She deserves it more than anyone." He said stroking gently her cheek._'So soft..' _he tought, retreating his hand.

"You love her." It was more of a status, than a question. Aikka's eyes widenned slightly from the shock.

"Well...yes..I believ you love her too."

"Yes, she is one special girl."Jordan responded chuckling. Aikka gave him a smile, staring at Molly.

"I think we should sleep too. We can wake up in the morning and then try to leave."

"Agreed" With that, finally the two boys drifted into a dreamless sleep.

After a couple of hours, and a good sleep, Aikka and Jordan began opening their eyes. Looking at the cave entrance, they noticed that the storm had stopped. Looking at Molly, they saw her still sleeping, or so it seemed.putting his hand on her forehead, Aikka removed it right away.Molly' s temperature was to high from normal.

"She has a fever. A big one. And she's far too pale. The color from her face is drained." Jordan' s eyes widened and began to shock her lightly, with no response coming from her.

"Molly...wake on Mollz." Still no answer, not even a slightest stir.the boys looked at each other, begining to panick. They tried again to shake her, this time with more power, but without answer.

"Why isn' t she waking up. Come on Molly."After a few seconds, the boys's eyes widened and they suddenly paled.

"Oh no...this is so no good.We need a doctor.Right now or she won't make it. Hypothermia..."

**A/N:Please rewiew!! well people, hope you like my ficcie. I'm kind of drunk at the moment...so excuse moi.It's my third fanfiction and It' s my first fanfiction with Oban,so sorry if it isn't very good.I'm romanian, where we don't speak english so...excuse the grammar** **mistakes.Please rewiew!! puppy dog eye Flames are accepted and I also accept critics, so i can find out where I'm wrong and repair. ;)** .


	2. Chapter 2The awakening

Chapter two

"This is bad. Really bad."

"Come on. Hurry up. Let' s pick her up and get out of here."

With that said, Aikka put his jacket around Molly, trying to warm her. He put one of his hands behind her back, and the other below her knees. Gently, as to not harm her, he lifted the girl, and carried her bridal-style.

"Come Jordan. We need to hurry."

"Prince be careful with her and don' t you dare drop her." Responded Jordan glaring at the princeand beginning to run along with Aikka.After one hour of walking blindly through the forest, they finally managed to find the Earth Team' s place. Out of the garage, where the Whizzing Arrow was held, came out Rick. Seeing the teens, and the uncounscious Molly in Aikka' s arms, he hurried next to them.

"What happened to her?" He asked sternly, taking the girl from Aikka, and beginning to walk towards the infirmary, the two boys trailing closely behind.

"Well we went for a walk in the forest and we kind of lost track of time, and a storm started. We found shelter in a cave. Molly started to shiver, so I gave her my jacket, kind of forced. After that we tried to sleep, but when we woke up Mollly was having a high fever, was pale_ and_ uncounscious." Aikka continued.

"We tried to wake her, but with no use. Seeing that the storm stopped, we took her and found our way."

"Also we think she has hipothermya."

"Boys, Don will have a fit when he' ll hear. So I advise you to get away while you can." Rick said chuckling. Sometimes, his friend was over-reacting when something happened to the little mouse. Yes, little mouse, her old nickname. "Just wait here." With that, he leaved the boys staring at the closed door. He placed Molly gently on the bed with a cold compress on her forehead. He took the warm jackets of her, and tucked her under the blanckets. He took the medical kit, and tried to give her medicine. He seated himself on the bed, and slightly lifted her back and head so she could give her the pills. She coughed a little and released a dry groan. He then released her,and put her head on the warm pillow,hoping that the pills will reduce her fever.

"You' ll be okay little mouse. You' ll be okay."He removed her sweat-covered strands of hair from her eyes, and then turned towards the door. He took a one last glance at her, then exitted the room. On the hall he saw the two worried-looking boys.They lifted their head so they could see him, and in an instant they shoot up and begun asking Rick questions.

"Rick, how is she?"

"Is Molly gonna be all right?"

"She woke up?"

"Can she race in-"

"Tme-out boys. First of all, Molly is fine. She responded quite quickly at the medicine, and yes she' ll be all right. No she didn' t woke up, I believe she had a hell of a night and yes she can race. She just needs to stay for a couple of days in bed, and she' ll be fine.Now you two, stop being worried 'cause she' ll be fine.Now...care to tell me why the sudden...interest in her?" He asked smirking, yet knowing the truth. He was well aware of the emotions developed for the girl, yet he wanted to tease them. He grinned when the boys cringed and a soft blush made it' s way on their cheeks.

"Well..."

"...we are..."

Rick chuckled, and continued the answer.

"You are deep in love. Don' t worry, I won' t kill you because of this, though Don probably will."

Their eyes widened with a fraction and gulped. The father was always so hard to please...

-------------------------------------------------------

The day had finally passed with unnoticeable events, and in the night a teen could be seen running on the coridors. At a closer inspection, you could see that the teen was the former avatar, who curently was trying to get to the room his ex-teammate was. Reaching the door, he gasped for breath, before openning it as quiet as he could. Bringing his head into the room, he saw the girl finally sleeping peacefully in her bed. She was somehow curled into a tight protective ball, her hands clutching her knees. He stepped into the room, closer to her, closing the door behind him. He took a seat next to her on her bed, fidgetted a little and then played with some soft strands of her hair. He couldn' t resist the urge to touch the soft locks. The now longer and dark-red hair, was toussled all around the white pillow and her face, making a beautiful contrast. His fingers went from her hair, to her cheek in a sweet and tender touch. He was falling in a spell and hardly noticed her eyes flickerred open. He smiled as she looked perplexed at him, trying to find a couple of answers to some unspoken questions.

"You passed out from the cold. Kind of like hipothermya." She nodded softly in understanding, yet still a little confused. She opened her mouth to say something, and noticed how she could barely speak.

"Are you and Aiika okay?" She finally managed to say, not noticing his slightly narrowed eyes for some brief seconds.

"Yes...we' re all right." His response came as equally soft and sweet as hers, his eyes searching through her half open, half closed ones. He noticed just how cute she looked, and how her cheeks still were a red-rosy color. His eyes travelled down to her lips, trying to resist from touching them, and kissing her right there and at that moment. He again moved his gaze towards her eyes, not wanting to seem a perverted, hormonal, teenager boy.

"You know...I missed you. A lot. And I just felt so bad for you becoming avatar instead of me, sacrificing yourself for me. It didn' t feel right and I' m so sorr-.."She was cut off by fingers pressed lightly on her lips, silencing her, on her cheeks making it' s way a blush.

"Don' t be sorry. It was my decision all along, so it' s not your fault. So stop blaming yourself for this." His smile was so assuring, and made her feel safe and secure, her fears dissapearing in a black void. She couldn' t stop herself from blushing and smilling. She noticed how he was telling her the truth, yet she had to repay him. Someday...somehow...she could and would be the one who would bring safety to her loved ones.

"Jordan..."Her voice came muffled from her pillow, and he nodded, making her continue, yet ready for stopping her if she blamed herself again.

"Thanks...I' m so grateful and it meant a lot for me..." His smile was wider, convincing her that everything was well and nothing in the world will change the fact that he cared for her. And he cared for her deeply.

"No probs Molly...no probs..I would do it again and again and again just so you can be okay." She shifted uncomfortably, trying to find a good enough position to sit in. She shifted her pillow a little so that she can be breathing normal again, not suffocate from it, and the replied.

"I don' t think it will be requiered. Anyways, it' s good to know that you care." It was his time to blush a little. She directed her gaze towards the ceiling, looking intensely at it. After a couple of minutes of sitting in complete silence and darkness, she yawned tiredly, her eyes beginning to close once again, until she was overtaken by sleep. He smiled once again at her sleeping peacefully form, got up and kissed her lightly on the forehead, whispering in the darkness.

"Of course I care...and I' ll care for you always." He was falling in love with her all over again. And he was falling hard.

**A/N:Well, dear readers, here it is. Chapter 2 is finally up. I am really, really,really, really sorry that I keeped you waiting for so long for me to update, but I have a hell lot of problems at school.In two moths I'll take 3 important exams,that will probably decide my future,and i'm really busy at the moment studying,doing tons and tons and tons of homework and tutoring.And in a few words,I'm destroyed,and it will be kind of hard for me to update chappye three.But seeing as you like the story,I'll give my best to not keep you waiting.Special thanks to Crazyvegimab, IchikoKitsuneKoumori and MOON CHILD SERENITY,and...stay tuned for next chapter.DoN' t FoRgEt To ReWiEw!!! **

**P.S.I have a terrible writer's block at the moment,so i'm really sorry cause the chapter is kind of short and doesn't make sense.But i promise that next chapter will be great. **


End file.
